Storybook Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Come my lovelies, and I'll tell you a tale, of a boy and girl, and their love story, and how he loved her oh so much, and all the charms she did posses, but then they forgot their love, and moved on, yearning for the other, until the Spirits brought them together, and returned that which they lost...with a price.
1. The Tale

This is a story that I have been working on for the past few weeks, and have finally gotten the nerve to post it. For those who know my work, you know I am mainly a Kennett fan, but the Finale of TVD pulled at my heart, so I've decided to write this story in their memory (though I know they are not really gone).

I hope you enjoy it, and review at the end!

* * *

~X~

~X~

~X~

Their love was forbidden. Forbidden in every word, but that didn't matter. Not to them. It was like a storybook romance with so many obstacles getting in the way of their happiness.

It started over a century ago, and never ended, even when he became lost, she stayed true. Even when they both forgot, somehow, they knew.

It was a love that surpassed time, and even the realms of death.

It began when they were both human, or at least he was. She was a witch, a witch that was hiding her true self, except from him. For what they had was true love, and it would not be denied or defeated.

He discovered the truth about her before he left for the war. That was the day everything began for them. The day everything changed…

~X~

~X~

~X~

* * *

Please review, but be kind!

I'm working on a few chapters now, so expect some soon!

Until Next Time...


	2. The Beginning

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review at the end! I love reading them, especially the ones that are really encouraging! Please keep the reviews kind! :)**

* * *

**~1863~**

Damon Salvatore walked through the grounds of his father's plantation, and inhaled deeply as he continued through the tree lines towards the lake on his father's land.

He paused, and leaned casually against the tree as he surveyed the lake before him. The sun glistened off the water, and gave it a peaceful setting, spreading peace to the young man of only twenty-three years of age.

He smiled as he watched the swans on the lake move over like they were gliding on air, and dip their curved head into the water for a drink. He bowed his head, and turned to lean with his back completely against the tree.

Leaning his head against the tree, he peered up at the sky, and noticed puffy white clouds glided across blue sky. It was a beautiful day, and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else at the moment.

He had just returned from town that morning, to get some herbs for his friend, who worked as a healer on the plantation, when his father had ridiculed him for even thinking of helping that…

Damon shuddered as he remembered the word his father used to describe the woman. He hated the way his father treated the slaves. In his mind, he saw them as human beings who had a right to be free; of course his friend was actually his surrogate mother.

After his mother died when he was sixteen, he looked up to Mayme, who treated him like the son she never had in her thirty-five years. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. She was the first person to every see him, and believed he could be anything he wanted to be, with the exception his real mother.

Even his brother took his father's side at times, leaving Damon on the outside looking in, even though he was the eldest son.

Damon sighed, and moved his head back to the lake; he straightened as he saw someone, whom he had never seen before approach the water, and began pull her tan skirts up to her knees.

"Excuse me." He called out, causing her to jump, and drop her skirts. She whirled around, and her long dark brown hair twirled behind her, showing her face as he approached her, though she bowed it immediately.

"Oh, excuse me, sir, I…I…I didn't know anyone was here. Please pardon my intrusion." She began, stuttering.

Damon smiled, and casually waved his right hand. "It's okay, ma'am." He replied, stopping a few feet away from her. "I just didn't want to be improper and see a lady show more than she needs to." He added, watching her smile with her head still bowed. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He replied, bowing his body.

She swallowed, and kept her head bowed. She kept silent, and nervously moved on her feet.

Damon smiled once more, and tried to look at her bowed head. "And you are?" He asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Bonnie." She answered, finally lifting her head just a little. "Bonnie Bennett." She answered, catching his eyes with hers.

Damon felt his heart tighten in his chest as he gazed at the dark beauty in front of him. Her skin wasn't dark, nor was it light. Her face was oval shaped, and her eyes…

He blinked as he searched her green eyes, which to him reminded him of a spring day. He noticed her tongue lick her lips quickly, and he began to feel his mouth turn dry at the sight.

He quickly snapped out of his trance, and cleared his throat lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennett." He replied, watching a light blush appear on her cheeks.

She dipped her head, but didn't lose contact with his eyes. "Likewise, Mr. Salvatore." She whispered, nervously.

He shook his head quickly, and pointed to the lake with his right hand. "Um…you can use the lake if you need to." He replied, slowly backing away from her. "I must caution you, though, this is my father's lake, and if he found you in here…" He trailed off, watching her smile lightly.

"Would you like to stay?" She asked, moving her body slightly.

Damon swallowed nervously, and wanted to say no, for he was never any good with talking to women. He wasn't a smooth talker like his brother, Stefan. He was a gentleman, who respected them, and treated them with decency. He never tried to seduce them or even belittle them.

His mother taught him better than that.

But all those instructions were leaving his mind, as he stood on the north bank of the lake with a beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Slowly, he nodded his head, and approached her.

"I'll stay for a spell." He answered, watching her smile in gratitude.

She waited until he stood beside her, and slowly she gather up her skirts, and moved to sit down.

Damon noticed she wobbled slightly, and moved his hand to grasp her securely so she wouldn't fall. As he touched her bare arm with his right hand, and his left on her back, he felt his heart skip a beat, and his blood began to run hot.

She looked up as she moved her skirts to sit securely on the bank, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered, watching him lower himself on the bank beside her.

Damon nodded, and brought his knees up to his chest, and slowly wrapped his arms around them. "You're welcome." He replied, looking out across the lake.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Bonnie began to speak. "How long have you lived in Mystic Falls?"

Damon turned his head, and lowered his eyes for a moment. "All my life." He answered, lifting his eyes. "You?" He asked, watching her shake her head.

"I just moved here with my aunt, but I don't imagine we will be staying very long." She added, casually.

Damon's brow furrowed. "Why not?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Bonnie's smile diminished, and she turned her head. "It doesn't seem that accepting of…" She trailed off, not wanting to go into detail.

Damon nodded in understanding. "Of skin color." He whispered, looking away from her.

Bonnie sighed, but didn't say a word. She knew better.

He turned his head, and studied her with appreciative eyes. "They're foolish not to accept you." He whispered, off-handily.

Bonnie whipped her head around, and watched his eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I…I didn't mean to…" He began, stuttering. This was why he was never good at conversing with ladies.

Bonnie let a smile form on her lips, and she nodded towards him. "It's okay, and thank you." She replied, leaning back on her hands, letting the sun beat down on her skin. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. "This feels wonderful." She whispered, more to herself.

He smiled and once again, his eyes traced her body. The dress she was wearing cut right above her breasts, and the tanned color accentuated her skin tone. The sleeves ended mid bicep with small ruffles at the end down towards her wrists. The waist of the dress showed off her hourglass figure, and the skirt trailed all the way down to her ankles, where her feet were…bare.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked, absently.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and smiled as she moved her feet back and forth. "I left them in my room a few miles out." She replied, with a small blush. "I didn't expect to meet anyone today." She added, dipping her head.

Damon smiled and nodded. "Well, I won't tell anyone." He replied, watching her smile, and let out a small giggle.

"Thank you." She returned, watching him smile. She found herself staring at his smile as if it was the most captivating sight she had ever seen.

His smile slowly disappeared, and his eyes caught hers when her eyes left his lips and moved upwards. The tension in the air became overpowering, and he felt his heart hammer in his chest, and he thought for a moment that she could hear it.

Clearing his throat, he stood up, and dusted his pants off with is hands, giving her ample time to examine him in return.

He was tall, she discovered, but not too tall. His hair was curly and almost black. His eyes were blue as the sky above them. He was wearing a long-sleeved white button down shirt with tan slacks and brown suspenders. He was handsome, breathtakingly so, and his touch made her heart flip inside her chest.

She nodded, and moved to stand up, when he offered his hand. _A true gentleman._ She thought, placing her hand in his, and standing up in front of him.

She smiled, shyly, and stepped back, pushing her hair behind her ear as she lowered her gaze. "I should be going." She replied, continuing to back up. "Thank you for your company, Mr. Salvatore." She added, stopping when he held up his hand.

"Call me Damon, please." He requested, hoping not to sound too forward.

She dipped her head, and smiled. "Damon." She said, loving the way her tongue made it roll out of her mouth.

Damon fought the urge to drink in her voice, and took a step towards her. "When will I see you again?" He asked, wishing she would answer with soon.

Bonnie smiled, and bowed her head. "Do you wish to see me again?" She asked, shyly.

Damon smiled and he nodded. "Very much."

She looked behind her, and thought quickly. "If you wish, we can meet here tomorrow afternoon." She replied after a moment.

Damon fought the urge to laugh with glee; instead he bowed his head, and smiled. "Until then, Bonnie." He replied, in a gentlemanly manner.

Bonnie nodded, and felt so much like a lady at that moment. With another smile on her face, she turned and quickly ran away from the lake, leaving the man she had just met behind.

**~XXX~**

They met in secret for weeks after that eventful afternoon. Damon found himself finding more than just a woman, who became his friend, but also found that he was falling in love with her. Bonnie found herself in the same situation. Damon was more than her friend, he was her best friend, and her heart was becoming his with each passing day.

She ran, and let out a laugh as she felt arms encircle her waist, and twirl her around for a moment before pulling her against a firm, familiar chest.

"Why, sir, unhand me this instant." She replied, in a deep southern tone.

Damon chuckled, and bent his head to her ear. "I don't think I can, my lady." He whispered, feeling her shiver against his body.

"And why ever not, sir?" She asked her tone changing as she panted lightly.

He smiled, and gently turned her around. "Because, you are bewitching me." He answered in a serious tone, with his blue eyes searching her green.

Bonnie swallowed, and bit down her fear. She placed her hands on his chest, and wanted to push him away, but she couldn't.

He lifted his right hand to her face, and stroked it gently. "Bonnie…" He whispered, lowering his head to hers.

Bonnie held her breathe, and waited. She opened her mouth slightly as his mouth landed on hers with soft precision. She felt her knees begin to shake and weaken as his left hand pulled her closer to his body and his right moved through her brown hair.

Her hands moved up his chest around his neck, and into his curly hair.

Damon felt his world begin to spin and lighten as his lips moved over hers. He felt his heart quicken, and slowly he pulled back, only to bring her bottom lip between his with a soft suck.

Never had he kissed a woman like this, and somehow it felt like a natural thing to do, especially with her.

He panted slightly, and watched her eyes open, only to catch his. He moved his thumb over her cheek, and suddenly felt bolder. "I'm in love with you, Bonnie." He whispered, watching her eyes brighten with emotion and joy.

"Damon…" She whispered, shaking her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong. She knew they could never be, and that's what broke her heart. "I'm in love with you." She replied, moving her hands to his chest and finally pushing away, trying not to look at the joy on his face. "But we can't." She added, tears stinging her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. "Why not?" He asked, approaching her.

She turned away from him, and wiped her face with her hands. "We just can't." She answered, lifting her eyes to the sky.

Damon opened his mouth, and approached her. Firmly, he grasped her arms, and turned her around to look at him. "Bonnie, I don't care." He replied, figuring out why. "I don't care about our skin color. I don't care. I love you, and I want to be with you." He concluded watching tears spill out of her eyes.

She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. "I can't, Damon." She whispered, trying to escape his touch. "I can't put you through that. I can't put you through the ridicule and the shame." She cried her voice breaking. "I won't destroy your life." She finished, slamming her hands, palm down onto his chest.

Damon shook his head, and shook her slightly. He wasn't going to lose her now. "Bonnie…" He moved to look into her eyes, but she closed them. "Bonnie, please look at me." He replied, hoping she would open her eyes. "Bonnie, you haven't destroyed me life, if anything you have saved it." He added, smiling as she finally opened her eyes. "You save me by being here, and showing me there is more to life than listening to my father about what I should or should not do." He finished, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "You showed me that I can be whatever I want to be, and pursue anything I want." He paused, grasping her face between his hands. "And one of the things I want, Bonnie, is you." He concluded, watching more tears fall down her face as his words hit her heart.

"Oh, Damon…" She cried, closing her eyes.

Damon sighed, and pulled her into his arms, and held her close to him, as he listened to her cry into his chest.

Bonnie held onto the back of his shirt, and let the pain of what she was feeling echo into her tears. She hated that they couldn't be, and it wasn't just the skin difference. There was something more. Something darker, and more dangerous.

Something that could make him despise her if he knew.

She felt his lips touch the top of her head, and she cried harder. Now, he loved her, but when he learned the truth, he would stop.

And that would kill her.

* * *

**I know their romance is rushed, slightly, but there is a reason, and I hope you will all stick with this story!**

**This is my first time writing for these two, since I'm mainly a Kennett fan, though I do route for these two! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and on other chapters for other stories. I know, so many stories, so little time... but are they worth it?**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Start of a Love

**I'm so glad this story is so well received! This chapter has a small M, and I hope you approve!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~Weeks Later~**

She paced on the bank of the lake, and bit her thumb nail to the quick. She turned when she heard hurried footsteps coming towards her. She beamed ear to ear, and leapt into his arms as he twirled her around, and set her down to kiss her on the lips.

After the eventful day, when they confessed their feelings for each other, Damon had convinced Bonnie to let it go, and love without fear. Though a part of her knew it wouldn't last, she believed that it would work, and their love would last.

Damon pulled back, and touched her face tenderly. "I missed you." He whispered, nervously.

She smiled, tenderly, and touched his face. "You just saw me yesterday." She countered, brushing his curly bangs off his forehead.

He smiled, and shook his head. "The night seems so long without you." He whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She smiled, and placed her head on his chest. She watched the water move as the wind began to blow around them, and a part of her began to think something was different.

"My father signed me up to fight." He replied after a moment with a hint of malice in his words.

Bonnie pulled back, and searched his eyes. Her face turned to shock and fear at what that could possibly mean. "What? When?" She asked, watching him close up. "Damon…"

He touched her face lightly, and sighed. "He signed me up this morning. I leave for war tomorrow at noon." He replied, with regret.

She closed her eyes, as her heart broke in two.

"Bonnie, I don't want to go, but I have no choice. If I don't go, then I will be labeled a coward, and father will never forgive me, but if I do…" He trailed off, searching her eyes. "I'll lose you."

Bonnie read in between the lines, and slowly shook her head. Tears filled her eyes, as she searched his. "You will never lose me, Damon." She replied, stroking his cheek. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." She replied, softly, though he read her heartbreak in her eyes.

"I love you." He replied, tenderly.

She smiled, and nodded. "I love you."

He leaned down, and crushed his lips to hers with such a passion; they shivered in unison at the force. With tenderness, he moved his hands to the front of her dress, and slowly unbuttoned it, to reveal her camisole underneath.

Bonnie pulled back, and looked up at him, and noticed his face become shy as he gazed at her. She smiled, and touched his face. With a slow nod, she gave him permission.

As her dress fell to the ground, she pulled his shirt over his head, and ran her fingers over his chest.

Slowly, her camisole, and underthings were gone, as well as his pants. He hovered over her, and caressed her face tenderly.

"I…" He began, nervously.

She smiled, and nodded. "Neither have I." She whispered, reassuringly.

Slowly, he pushed inside her, and they both groaned. Bonnie felt tears burn in her eyes as the pain from his intrusion filled her body.

He stilled his movements, afraid to hurt her more. As his hips moved involuntarily, he heard her cry out in pleasure.

He smiled, softly, as he began to rock her gently into the grass beneath them. He had never felt this free or this much pleasure before. As he continued to rock with her, he felt a rush of pleasure explode inside of him, and he knew she felt the same as she arched underneath him, and cried out, with her fingers digging into the skin in his back.

He rocked against her a few more times, and slowly stopped, all the while noticing her face covered with tears and sweat.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, shyly.

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head. "No, you loved me." She answered, watching him smile, and gently kiss her lips.

As they parted, and began to dress, Damon looked out across the water, and noticed part of the water had elevated into droplets.

"What is that?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

Bonnie looked up from buttoning her dress, and couldn't contain the gasp escaping from her lips. "Oh, no."

Damon narrowed his eyes, and slowly turned. "What is it?" He asked, as Bonnie stepped back, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No," She whispered, and ran deeper into the woods, while the water behind Damon fell into lake. He turned, and lowered his eyes for a moment, only to widen his gaze, and run after her.

"Bonnie!" He shouted, as he saw her run behind a giant oak tree. "Bonnie, wait!" He called, stopping when he saw her on the ground with her knees to her chest, and her arms over her knees with her head on top. "Oh, Bonnie." He whispered, kneeling down to her level. He placed his right hand tentatively on her arms, and sighed as she flinched. "Talk to me." He replied, softly.

She shook her head against her arms. He placed his knees on the ground, and moved his hands to her upper arms. With gentle pressure, he managed to lift her head and bent his head to look into her tear filled eyes.

Lifting his right hand, he gently brushed her tears away from her cheek, and gave her a small smile. "Is it because of the water?" He asked, watching her clamp her eyes shut.

"You weren't supposed to know." She whispered, moving her head to the side.

Damon's brow furrowed, and frowned. "That you're a witch." He replied, making her turn her head, and open her eyes.

"You knew…" She whispered, breathlessly, biting back a sob.

Damon wiped her tears once more, and smiled faintly. "I guessed, the water verified it." He replied, watching her cry out.

She bowed her head, only to have it brought up once more when he lifted her chin with his right hand.

"I don't care." He replied, smiling faintly.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, and sniffed. "You don't?" She asked, weakly.

He shook his head, and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "No, I don't." He returned, watching her close her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, opening her eyes.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "Because you are still you, Bonnie, and yes, it did scare me when I suspected what you were, but…" He paused, when she placed her left hand on his face. He grasped it with his right hand, and kissed the palm. "I love you, Bonnie. Nothing is going to change that." He replied, shaking his head.

She smiled, and dipped her head. He smiled, and stroked her face gently. "Is that why you said we couldn't be together?" He asked, watching her nod her head. "Oh, Bonnie…" He whispered, lifting her head, and captured her lips with his.

Bonnie sighed into his mouth, and realized how right this felt. As they slowly pulled apart, Damon smiled.

Bonnie touched his face tenderly, and returned his smile. She sighed, and searched his blue eyes. "Promise me that you'll return to me." She whispered, watching him frown slightly.

"Bonnie…" He began, shaking his head.

She shook her head, and grasped his face with both of her hands. "Promise me, Damon." She urged, watching him carefully.

Damon felt his heart twinge at the thought of not being with her for the rest of his life. He slowly nodded, and sighed when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just a month after meeting her, he realized how much she had changed him. Just a month ago, he had been nervous with women, and never had made it very far because he had always been so shy, but not with her. With her, he was brave and confident. She made him believe that he was whole, and that he was a man who could do anything.

**~XXX~**

Hours later, Damon arrived back at the house, and frowned when he saw his father standing on the porch with a sour expression on his face.

"Father," Damon replied, stepping up on the steps.

Giuseppe glared at his son, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where were you?" He demanded, coldly.

Damon lowered his eyes, and shrugged. "I went walking." He answered, firmly.

Giuseppe nodded slowly. "Alone?" He asked, causing his son to stop on the steps.

Damon nodded, as casually as he could. "Yes, alone." He answered, moving past his father.

Giuseppe nodded, and turned to find Damon entering the house. "You were with that black girl, weren't you?" He asked, causing his son to still in the doorway.

Damon turned and opened his mouth to speak.

Giuseppe shook his head, and approached his son. "I'm going to say this once, Damon. Stay the hell away from that whore." He stated, in his authoritative voice.

Damon straightened his back, and glared at his father. "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, father." He stated, shrugging his shoulders, and turned to enter the house.

Giuseppe nodded, and stepped closer to his son. "Yes, you are." He replied, sending a cold shiver down Damon's back.

Damon nodded, slightly, and turned to enter the house. As Giuseppe remained behind, he turned on his heel, and stared out into the front yard.

He turned to see one of his head men coming towards him. He smiled, and stepped down the stairs, and clasped the man's shoulder with his hand.

"I have a job for you to do."

**~XXX~**

Damon entered his room, and had just removed his shirt when the door to his bedroom opened. He turned and sighed when he saw his brother enter the room.

"Father was looking for you." Stefan replied, closing the door.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I saw him." He muttered, turning to grab another shirt form his chest of drawers.

"You were with Bonnie again, weren't you?" Stefan asked, watching his brother stiffen.

"So what if I was?" Damon asked, turning to see that his brother was wearing a tan button down shirt, black suspenders, and tan pants. Instead of the dark hair Damon had, Stefan had semi-dark brown hair, and green eyes.

Stefan smirked, and leaned back against the door. "Father is not going to be happy."

Damon nodded, and sat down on his bed. "He's not." He returned, bowing his head. "He told me to stay away from her.

Stefan frowned, and walked toward his brother. "Are you?" He asked, watching Damon lift his head, and smile.

"I love her, Stefan." He replied, standing up.

Stefan smiled, and nodded. "Then I'll back you up." He replied, clasping his brother's shoulder with his right hand.

Damon smiled, and nodded. "Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes.

Stefan smiled, and backed up. "Because she makes you happy, and I haven't seen you like that in so long." He answered, heading for the door. "But father will not be so happy, Damon." He replied, carefully.

Damon nodded, and felt his heart tug in his chest as the door closed behind his brother. He fell to his knees, and grasped his chest as a pain shot through, rocking him to the core.

He lifted his eyes to the window in his room, and gasped.

"Bonnie…"

**~X~**

Bonnie screamed as she ran to the back of her small house, she share with her aunt. She turned around and backed up to the wall.

She felt fear grip her chest as she looked at the man who was sneering as he walked closer to her. She felt panic as he came closer.

"Now, now, missy, this is only going to hurt a little bit." He replied, walking towards her with a dark look in her eyes.

Bonnie felt a small twinge in her chest, and lifted her arms in front of her. With a force, she learned from her aunt, she pushed the man backwards until he slammed against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Bonnie sighed, and dropped her arms to her side.

She heard the door slam open, and she jumped, lifting her arms in front of her.

With a cry from her throat, she dropped her arms, when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Damon…" She cried, rushing to him, as he gathered her into his arms.

Damon felt anger rise inside him as he saw her dress torn at the sleeve, tear stains on her cheeks, and felt her shake against his body.

"It's okay." He whispered, stroking her head with his left hand. "I'm here." He added, bending his head, and kissed her throat.

Bonnie nodded, and held him close to her as she cried.

"He'll wake up soon."

They pulled back, but Damon still held her in his arms.

"Aunt Emily." Bonnie whispered, as the woman in a light colored bonnet and an off white floor length dress, stepped into the house.

Damon's hold tightened, and Emily Bennett, who, to Damon, looked similar to Bonnie, smiled at the affection.

"We should move him before he wakes up." She replied, motioning to the still unconscious man. "But first…" She replied, bending down, and placed her hands on the side of his head.

Damon watched with awe on his face as Emily spoke foreign words, and finally stood up.

"He won't remember anything." She replied, moving to take off her bonnet.

Damon glanced down at the man, and closed his eyes as relief washed over him. "My father sent him." He whispered, feeling Bonnie tense.

"Why would your father send someone here?" Bonnie asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"I imagine it's because he does not approve of this match." Emily answered for Damon, and clasped her hands in front of her body.

Damon swallowed and slowly nodded.

Bonnie sighed, and bowed her head, tears filling her eyes. "He wants to get rid of me." She whispered, moving her eyes to the man on the floor.

Damon sighed, and lifted her head with his left hand. "I won't let him." He stated, firmly.

Emily watched the interaction with a small smile. "We should go, and quickly, before Giuseppe sends others." She replied, watching Damon and Bonnie nod in unison.

As Damon led Bonnie out of the house, Emily watched them carefully, and smiled. "Yes, they will work." She whispered, lifting her eyes to the ceiling. "They will, but it's not time yet." She added, moving towards the door.

"First, they have to pass the test." She added, sadly, but with a hint of hope. "The first test…"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you still enjoy this story! I know there are a lot of twists and turns, but it'll smooth out in the next few chapters.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Separation

**I'm sorry for taking so long in writing this! I will say this...this chapter is fast paced, and full of information, which is why I've cut it in half. I apologize for the fast pace, but I wanted to get through the past before we venture into the present.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU SUPPORT IN THIS STORY! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**One Month Later**

It took a few days for Bonnie to become used to Damon's absence, but completely used to it. She still missed him, and earned for him, and the only solace she had was the memories in her mind to comfort her. Now he had been gone for close to a month, and the ache in her heart was killing her.

Despite hating his father for trying to kill Bonnie, Damon had went to join the war that he despised, but not before spending the night in her arms, calming her with words of reassurance that he would return for her.

Bonnie walked along the shore of the lake, and sighed as she remembered him in her mind. Damon and Emily had moved her to a small shack, in secret; for fear that Giuseppe would try something once more. The shack was located near the lake, deep within the forest, secluded, and away from prying eyes and ears.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, and felt the tears fall down her face. How she missed him.

"You should return to the shack, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed, and turned her head, to nod, slowly at her mentor and aunt. "Just a few more minutes, Aunt Emily." She remarked, turning back to the water.

Emily smiled, and approached her carefully. "He will return to you, Bonnie." She replied, softly.

Bonnie smiled, and turned her head. "A prediction or comfort?" She asked, with a small voice.

"Confidence." Emily answered, placing her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Come to the shack, you have to be secured there before I go to town." She replied, urgently.

Bonnie nodded, and slowly turned on her heel, and walked beside her Aunt as they ventured towards the shack. She hated hiding. She preferred to face her problems head on, but she knew this was not a problem to face by herself, and with Damon gone to fight, she was alone, with the exception of her aunt.

"Who is it you are meeting?" She asked, trying to keep her mind off of her pain.

Emily sighed as they walked through the woods. "An old…friend." She answered, hesitantly. "Her name is Katherine Pierce, and she is coming to town this after noon." She explained, softly.

"Is she like us?" Bonnie asked as they approached the shack, and slowly looked around them to be sure no one was around.

Emily paused in her steps, and lowered her head. "Katherine is not a witch, Bonnie. She is something far darker, and dangerous." She replied, as Bonnie opened the door to the shack.

Bonnie turned her head, and frowned. "Then why are you meeting her?" She asked, curiously.

"I owe her my life, Bonnie." Emily began as she closed the door behind her, and Bonnie moved to the small table, and poured some water from a pitcher into two glasses. "She saved me a few years back, and I have to repay my debt." She added, approaching her niece. "Always remember, Bonnie, Bennetts always honor our debts." She stated with wisdom.

Bonnie nodded, and handed her Aunt a glass. Emily drank only a little, and turned from her niece.

"I have to go." She began, moving to the door. "Remember what I told you. Allow no one in here unless you know them and trust them." She stated, opening the door.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed as she sat down in the chair. "Yes, Aunt." She replied, watching Emily leave the shack, and closed the door securely behind her, leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts and heartache.

**~X~**

Damon sighed as he sat down on his cot, and moved his hand over his leg. It was only a graze, but still it was enough for him to decide that this wasn't for him.

He closed his eyes, and envisioned her, and smiled. "Bonnie." He whispered, softly, opening his eyes. In his mind's eye, he could see her standing on the banks of the lake with the wind blowing her brown hair, and her green eyes filled with sadness, calling out to him.

He didn't know why he seemed to feel her, but he did, and he hated it. He hated the fact that he could feel her pain, and what it was doing to her. He sighed, and moved his hand over his right leg once more.

Just a few more months, and he could leave this place where nothing but death dwelled and festered.

Taking out a piece of paper and pen, he began to write, and prayed that she could receive this letter before something happened to him.

At least the letter would give her hope.

**~X~**

**Two Months Later**

Damon sighed as he walked into town. He smiled politely to a few of the patrons, and nodded to a few ladies, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Three months he fought in the war, and three months he found each victory and loss, pointless. He had seen more bloodshed than he ever cared to see again, and wished that he would never see such an atrocity in his life again.

He shook hands with a few of the men, and nodded as they told him how proud they were that one of their own fought in the war. He didn't dare tell them what he felt about the matter, or that he wasn't planning on returning to fight in his father's crusade. He just nodded, and accepted their words before heading off into the woods.

He wanted to see her, but he needed to see his family. He paused in the street, and saw Emily exiting from the small shop. She turned her head, and nodded to him, concealing her joy that he had returned home.

He nodded, and she moved her eyes to the east where the shack was located, and he smiled.

His family could wait. The woman he loved was waiting.

**~X~**

Bonnie straightened her back as she finished dusting the quaint little furniture in the small shack, and wiped her brow. She had pulled her hair back, and placed a small bandana around her head to keep the sweat from her face.

She turned her head when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, and slowly approached the door. Her Aunt had warned her about letting people inside the house, but no one had ever come this way, until now.

"Who may I ask is calling?" She called out, holding the broom in her hands tightly.

"Open up and find out."

She gasped, and dropped the broom as her left hand covered her mouth. "Damon?" She asked, lowly, and jerked the door open quickly with her right hand. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the man on the other side of the threshold.

Wearing his Confederate blues uniform, he looked even more handsome than she remembered. "Bonnie…" He whispered, as she lurched outward, and landed into his open arms, tears trailing down her face.

"You're here." She cried, as his arms wrapped around her waist, and buried his face in her neck. "My Damon." She whispered, lifting her eyes to the skies, and prayed a thank you.

"My Bonnie." He whispered in returned; as they slowly parted, only long enough for their lips to connect with each other, and began to devour the other until they could no longer stand up on their shaking legs.

"Oh, you have," Damon began, taking a deep breath. "No idea, how much I've missed you." He finished, searching her green eyes.

Bonnie smiled, and touched his roughened cheek, and sniffed back her tears. "I missed you too, Damon." She whispered, leaning into his touch as he caressed her cheek, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Stepping back, Bonnie pulled Damon into the shack, and smiled as he closed the door behind him, and dropped the bag on the floor.

He turned his head, and the look in his blue eyes sent shivers down her spine. "Come here." He whispered, as she stepped into his arms, and once more their lips met with passion, with him pulling down her hair, and taking off the bandana, and leaving it on the floor.

He swung her up in his arms, and smiled as she let out a laugh, and carried her towards the back, towards the bed.

"Damon, Aunt Emily…" She began, as he placed her on the bed, and began to unfasten her dress.

"Knows I'm back." He finished for her, and kissed her lips. "I saw her I town as I came through." He added, pulling up to find her smiling up at him.

Bonnie touched his whisker covered face, and searched his blue eyes. "I so scared every time news reached the town of a battle or casualties. I feared I would find your name on the lists." She whispered, brokenly.

Damon smiled, sadly, and leaned down. "I know." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers. "I felt your fear and your love. It's what kept me alive." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, and sighed as her hands unfastened his buttons. "I love you." She whispered, knowing he could read her as well as she could read him.

He smiled his crooked smile, and leaned down as she opened his shirt, and pushed it off his arms. He slowly pushed the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders, and placed his lips to the access of her skin. He felt her shiver beneath him, and that only urged him on more. Slowly sitting up, he moved his shirt to the floor, and watched as she slowly pushed her dress off her arms, and revealed a beige camisole underneath. He helped her pull the dress off, and smiled as the familiar sight of her body came into view.

He stood up, and watched as she moved to sit with her legs on either side of his body. Bonnie raised her hands, and placed them on his abdomen, and smiled as the familiar feel of his skin and abs stirred a deep desire in her body. Damon lifted her chin with his right hand, and bent down to gently kiss her lips. They separated, and Bonnie worked on untying her camisole, as Damon worked on his pants.

As their clothing was deposited on the floor, Damon felt himself harden at the sight of her in front of him. Bonnie scooted back in the bed, and moved the sheets in front of her, as Damon slowly climbed in the bed beside her.

He caressed her face, and slowly kissed her lips, pushing her gently into the mattress. He moaned as her hands feathered on his back, as he moved on top of her. Bonnie moved her legs over his, and sighed as she felt him at her entrance.

Damon pulled up, and smiled as he pushed forward, and groaned in satisfaction at the feel of her surrounding him.

"Oh, I've missed you." He whispered, stroking her face, and pushed further inside her.

She moaned, and arched her back, trying to get closer to him. "I missed…you…too…so…much." She panted with each thrust he made.

The bed rocked beneath them, but they didn't care. They were lost in each other after three months of being apart, they were together, finally.

They rocked, and the sounds of their moans and their bodies, slick with sweat, moved in sequence.

Damon arched downward, and felt her tighten around him. He held her eyes, as they came together with her fingernails digging into his back, and his right hand squeezing the sheets beneath them, while his left hand squeezed her hips.

He made lazy, small thrusts inside her as they slowly came down. He slowly placed kisses on her face, and she smiled as she returned the kisses. He pulled up, and smiled down at her.

"I love you, witch." He whispered, watching her eyes widen, but the smile never left her face.

"I love you, blue eyes." She whispered, stroking his face. "You need a shave." She whispered, watching him smile, and close his eyes.

"Well, I wanted to shave before I came to see you, but I couldn't wait." He replied, watching her smile and nod.

"I see." She whispered, pursing her lips. "Well…" She began, but was stopped when his lips crashed on hers.

The last coherent thought she had before she was taken off into a whirlwind of passion once again, was how much she was glad that he didn't shave. It would have taken time away from their moment.

**~X~**

It was a couple of days after Damon returned home that everything hit the fan. Damon had met Katherine Pierce, and he knew something was off about her. He had noticed that she had Stefan wrapped around her finger, and though he tried to resist, he felt a pull towards her.

As he walked towards the lake to meet Bonnie, he felt someone follow him, and though he tried to lose the person several times, he kept feeling someone's presence behind him.

He had almost made it to the lake when that person made herself known.

"Why do you travel so far out here every day, Damon?"

He stilled, but kept his back turned. "That is my business, my lady." He responded, finally turning around to find Katherine standing next to a tree with a devilish, yet innocent, smirk on her face.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Salvatore, you must have some reason for avoiding my presence these past few days." She remarked, slowly approaching him.

Damon stepped back, and tried to avoid her, but she kept coming closer, until his back hit the tree behind him.

Katherine smiled, and lifted her right hand, and touched his face. "Oh, I do love a chase." She whispered, leaning forward.

Damon turned his head, and her lips touched his cheek. She pulled back, and frowned deeply. "I'm sorry, Miss Pierce, but my heart is spoken for, and so is yours, by my brother." He replied swallowing as he finally looked at her.

Katherine sighed, and gazed into his eyes. He watched as her eyes dilated, but he didn't seem fazed by it. "You will kiss me, and you will forget the woman you claim has your heart." She stated, in a hypnotic voice.

Damon swallowed, and pushed her away. "I'm sorry, but I won't." He stated, walking away from her.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, and continued to follow him, keeping her steps light. She stopped as he reached a wide lake, and she smiled as he walked up to a colored girl, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Well, well, well, another Bennett witch." She whispered, as she recognized the girl. She chuckled, and moved away from the tree, back towards the plantation.

Damon pulled back, and allowed Bonnie to turn in his arms. "Something is troubling you." She remarked, looking at his face.

Damon sighed, and nodded. "Katherine stopped me in the woods, and tried to kiss me." He remarked, firmly.

Bonnie's eyes widened, and stepped back. "What did you do?" She asked, slowly.

"I pushed her away, and told her I'm spoken for." He answered, smiling, touching her face lightly.

Bonnie nodded, and sighed as she bowed her head. "Did she try to compel you?" She asked, softly.

Damon tilted his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, waiting for her to answer.

Bonnie sighed, and pushed away from him. "You need to stay away from her, Damon." She stated, strongly.

Damon shook his head. "Bonnie, you're not making any sense." He responded, reaching for her. "Why do I need to stay away from her, and what do you mean by compelling?" He asked, turning her to face him.

"She means that Katherine is dangerous." Emily replied, appearing not too far away from them. "And if she tried to compel you, you need to be careful, Damon."

Damon looked between them, and inhaled deeply. "What is compelling?" He asked, turning his gaze to Bonnie.

"Compelling is what vampires can do to get people to do their bidding." Emily answered, slowly approaching them.

Damon swallowed, and turned to Bonnie. "Katherine is a vampire." He whispered, feeling a cold wind blow at him.

Bonnie nodded, and lifted her gaze. "She is."

Damon closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He had heard stories of vampires from his father, and at the time he refused to believe them, but since meeting Bonnie, he became open to the idea. "Stefan…" He whispered, lifted his head, and opened his eyes.

Emily shook his head. "You can't save him, Damon. Stefan is deep in Katherine's grasp. Trying to save him will only end your life, and his." She replied, lifting her hands. "Your father and the town council have learned the truth, and are planning on attacking soon."

Damon shook his head, and stepped back. "He has a right to know, Emily, and I have to tell him, and save him." He stated, moving towards the tree line.

Bonnie shook her head. "Damon, wait!" She shouted, but he couldn't hear. She turned to Emily, and Emily shook her head. Shaking her head, she ran after him.

She had to stop him before it was too late.

**~X~**

Damon panted as he reached the road, and gasped as he saw Stefan and Katherine running.

"Stefan, get away from her!" He shouted, running towards her.

They stopped, and Stefan stood in front of Katherine. "Leave us alone, Damon." Stefan stated, holding Katherine's hand.

Damon sighed, and looked around them. "Father is coming, Stefan. You have to leave her." He stated, frantically.

Stefan shook his head, and glanced behind him. "I love her, Damon. I can't leave her." He replied, glancing at Katherine, who smiled, but let go of her hand.

"I'll draw them away, and find you later." She paused, glancing at Damon. "Both of you." She replied, with a strange smile.

Damon shook his head, and Katherine ran away from them in a flash. He sighed, and chose not to read too much into the flash, before turning to Stefan. "Let's go." He replied, grasping Stefan's arm, and tried to pull him away.

Stefan sighed, and turned down the way Katherine went. "I can't leave her." He replied, and stopped as gunfire rang through the forest.

Damon glanced down, and gasped as Stefan fell to his knees with his hands on his stomach. "Stefan!" He shouted, but fell back as another gunshot hit his back, and he fell to the ground beside his brother.

A familiar voice called his name as his eyes began to droop.

"No, no, no, don't you dare leave me!" Bonnie called, as she dropped to his side, and touched his face.

Damon sighed, and lifted his right hand. "Bonnie, my Bonnie." He rasped, as his hand dropped to the ground. "I love…"

Was the last words he said before he faded into darkness.

* * *

**Please remember to be kind with your words!**

**I know a few have expressed that the past Damon and Bonnie are a little OOC, and I'm sorry, but they are not the same as the Damon and Bonnie we know and love.**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days, hopefully!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Forget

**Sorry for the wait! I'm a little iffy on certain parts of this chapter, but I wanted to wrap up the past before we venture to the present!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Darkness pulled at him as he floated in the surrounding dark. He floated in the dark, and heard her voice. He strained to call out to her, but no voice or sound came from his lips.

"It's not time, Damon."

He turned around, and found a bright light in front of him with a beautiful woman with dark colored hair and bright blue eyes. "Mother?"

The woman smiled, and slowly opened her arms. "My son." She replied, softly.

Damon smiled, and approached her to become enveloped in her arms. "Mother…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you too, Damon, and I've been watching you." She whispered, holding him close. "I'm so proud of you." She added, pulling back, and touching his face lovingly. "I saw you with Bonnie." She finished, watching him blush slightly. "She's perfect for you, Damon."

"Thank you, mother." He replied, politely.

She smiled, and stroked his face in a motherly way, a sad expression coming across her face. "I'm so sorry, Damon." She whispered, searching his eyes, which were the same color as hers. "But you have to return." She added, sadly.

Damon's brow furrowed, and his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She sighed. "You are being called back to return to the world of the living, but you will not be human." She replied, sadly.

He swallowed hard, and lowered his eyes. "Wha…how…why?" He asked, stuttering.

She sighed, and touched his face gently. "You will be a vampire, and the reason is because of Katherine, but you don't have to become a vampire, my son." She replied, gently. "You can refuse to the transition." She added, watching him sag in relief. "But if you do, Bonnie will be in danger, and you will not be able to save her."

Damon tensed, and slowly shook his head. "Bonnie…" He trailed off, watching her nod, slowly.

"If you are not there to protect her, Bonnie will die before her time, and the spirits want her to live, as they do you." She replied, touching his face. "You are her protector, Damon." She whispered, beginning to fade in his arms.

He shook his head, and tried to hold onto her as she faded in his arms. "Mother?!" He shouted as she disappeared, and began to feel the pull from the world he had just left.

He heard her calling, and he did the only thing he could do. He followed her voice.

**~X~**

Bonnie caressed his face, and tears fell down her cheeks, as she brushed his curly hair from his forehead. "Damon…" She cried, lifting her eyes to find her Aunt kneeling beside her in the small cottage Bonnie lived.

They had carried Stefan and Damon's bodies to a remote shed, waiting for what Emily knew was about to come.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, and stroked his face. "My love, please come back to me." She whispered, even though she hated what that would mean, she wanted him there with her.

Emily smiled sadly at her niece's devotion, and moved her eyes to the other one, and sighed. "It would be best if we separate them." She replied, placing her hand on Stefan's chest, and recited an incantation for him to disappear into the other room.

Bonnie nodded absently, and felt her aunt's hand on her shoulder.

"Believe, little one." Emily whispered, softly.

Bonnie sniffed, and kept her eyes focused on Damon's still form on the bed in her bedroom. Emily sighed, and stood up, and left her alone with Damon. Knowing he would need Bonnie when he woke up.

Bonnie bent over, and gently placed her lips on Damon's cheek, and sighed. "Damon, please, I need you." She whispered, brokenly.

She dipped her head to his shoulder, and let out a sob when nothing happened. She clutched at his shirt, and shook her head. "Oh, my love." She cried, sobbing more, her hair falling over her shoulder.

She felt a movement underneath her, and heard a gasp as Damon sat halfway up on the bed. She sat up, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Damon?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

Damon's eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings, and finally relaxed when he saw her. "Bonnie?" He whispered, groggily.

She smiled, and nodded, sensing the change in him, but chose to overlook the feeling. He was here, not dead, but here with her. She didn't hesitate one moment before launching herself into his arms. "Oh, God!" She cried, holding him tightly in her arms.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms carefully around her, and held her close to him. "I'm here." He whispered, swallowing as a strange scent hit his nostrils in a wave.

She felt his body tense underneath her, and she closed her eyes. "Damon?" She whispered, pulling back, opening her eyes.

He closed his eyes, and pushed her away from him, as he stood up, and rushed to the wall. Her blood. That's what was calling him. He realized it when he gazed at her neck and saw it pumping in her neck. No, he couldn't. He had to get away from her. He couldn't hurt her.

Bonnie swallowed, and slowly approached him. She knew what she had to do. Reaching up with her right hand, she pulled her hair away from her left side, and smiled softly at him. "You have to." She replied, knowing he understood.

Damon shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't drink from her. He couldn't. "I can't." He whispered, shaking his head once more.

She sighed, and stopped a few feet away from him. "You have to." She replied, tears of understanding brimming in her eyes. "You can stop." She added, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Damon swallowed, and hesitantly touched her face with his left hand. "I won't hurt you." He replied, stroking her face, softly.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "It has to happen, Damon. I won't live in a world where you are no longer a part of, no matter what form you take." She replied, lifting her head. "Please." She whispered, brokenly.

He sighed, and tears filled his blue eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her beautiful face twisted in pain and love. His mother's words filled his mind, and he knew he had no other choice. "I love you." He whispered, brokenly.

She smiled, and stepped closer to him. "I know, and I love you." She replied, softly, tilting her head to the side, waiting.

Lifted her left hand, she punctured the skin in her neck. "Go ahead." She replied, softly, her heart breaking along with the skin.

Damon's face appeared broken and conflicted as he leaned forward. He paused; his eyes clamped shut as he pulled away, and placed his forehead on hers. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Damon" Bonnie pleaded, placing her left hand on his chest.

He shook his head. "I would rather die than become something that could hurt you." He replied, tears falling down his face.

She bowed her head, and placed it on his chest. "If you don't drink blood, you will die." She whispered, sadly.

He wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. "Bonnie," He began, feeling her pull back, and glared at him.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, when they heard a man scream in another room.

Damon's eyes widened, and fear gripped him. "Stefan."

Bonnie closed her eyes at the pain in his voice, and she studied his face. "He's going through the transition." She replied, tenderly.

Damon clamped his eyes shut, and lowered his head. "My baby brother." He whispered, pain leaking into every word.

She lifted her right hand, and touched his face, bringing it up so she could look into his eyes. "He needs you, Damon." She whispered, stroking his face. Tear fell down her face as she bit her bottom lip. "I need you." She added, watching him close his eyes at the pain he felt.

"Bonnie…" He began, shaking his head. He wanted to tell her that she would survive without him, but again his mother's words rang clear in his mind. He needed to protect her, and he couldn't do that if he died. Glancing at her neck, he licked his lips as the blood still came from her wound, and slowly, he lifted his right hand, and wiped the blood from her neck with his finger.

Holding his finger to his lips, he closed his eyes as the sweet nectar of her blood filled his mouth, and he swallowed it, greedily. He opened his eyes and realized his vision was turning red, except for the light of his little witch. His face contorted as pain ripped through his gums, and veins began to form under his eyes.

He groaned, but didn't scream, as he locked eyes with his love, who was watching with a broken hearted gaze. "Bonnie," He groaned, leaning against the wall as his newly grown fangs extended into his mouth.

Bonnie covered her mouth with her hands, as she watched her love endure the pain of the transition. He was no longer filled with the pure light of humanity. He was now a creature of the night, and it broke her heart.

He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, only to realize that it was a mistake. The scent of Bonnie's blood called to him, and he struggled against the urge to drink from her.

Bonnie sensed his torment, and closed her eyes in sadness. He was in pain, and there was only one thing to do. "Damon," She whispered, her voice broken into emotion.

Damon shook his head. "Get out of here, Bonnie." He cried, tensing his body to resist the urge to attack her.

"I'm not leaving you." She replied, placing her hands carefully on his chest.

He opened his eyes, and she gasped as she saw the veins form around his eyes. The usual beautiful bright blue eyes were replaced with red, and he opened his mouth slightly to show her the fangs that had formed where his canines used to be. Hunger filled his gaze, but she also noticed the pain of what he could do.

He needed his strength, and she needed to make the choice. Lifting her left arm, she held it up to his mouth, and smiled gently, though her heart was breaking. "Drink." She whispered, watching his eyes widened.

Damon wanted to resist, but his instincts overpowered his love for the moment, and he grasped her left hand with his right, and brought it to his mouth. "I'm sorry." He whispered, opening his mouth to bite her wrist.

Bonnie tilted her head back, and let out a moan at the swing of pleasure she felt from the bite, even though she felt the pain.

Damon lifted his eyes to find her face contorting in small pleasure, and he couldn't resist the hum from his throat as he drank from her. Oh, her blood tasted so good. He felt her love pour out, and fill him up, and he felt his damned soul sing as if it was whole and renewed with each drink from his love's blood.

His newly enhanced hearing detected her heartbeat, and even though he wanted more, he resisted, and pulled back. His eyes turning back to their beautiful blue and his face returning to normal.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and smiled as she touched his face. He saw the sadness that still loomed there, but he also saw the love in her eyes. "It is done." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Damon smiled faintly, but the pain in his eyes was unmistakable. He shook his head as he gathered her into his arms, and cried.

He was a monster now.

A monster.

**~X~**

The weeks flew by after that with the Salvatore brothers learning to master their urges, and becoming stronger.

Damon had felt Bonnie pull away from him slightly, but every time he mentioned it, he would see the love in her eyes shine through. He knew the reason for her distance. He was a monster. An enemy of the witches, and yet he loved one with all his heart.

His bond with Stefan had strengthened, but one thing remained a constant between them: Katherine.

Damon had discovered that while Bonnie had given him vervain to drink when he was human, Katherine had laced his drinks with her blood.

He never told Stefan about the reason why, because he didn't want to destroy the relationship they had.

As Damon mastered the urge to drink, his love for the little Bennett witch grew stronger, as did hers.

Even though Bonnie had distanced herself to begin with, she had come to terms with the fact that he was here, and the same Damon she had fallen in love with, only now he was a vampire.

It killed her to think that now he would live forever, and yet, she wouldn't. He would go on and have other lives, while she wasted away, and became nothing but a memory.

He had sensed her sadness when she had gone to the lake, and he followed, wanting to be alone with her.

"I'm fine, Damon." She replied, sensing him, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Damon shook his head, and closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her upper arms, feeling her tense underneath his touch. He knew the reason, and it broke his heart. He started to drop his hands, but stopped when she grasped his hands. It was the first time she had touched him freely since he transitioned.

"Will you forget me?" She asked, in a distant tone.

Damon's brow furrowed as he pieced together the reason behind her sadness. "Oh, my love," He began, slowly turning her to look at him. "Is that the reason why you have been sad?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

She lowered her eyes to his chest. "I'll age, Damon." She began, weakly, tears filling her eyes. "I'll age, and you won't." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Damon closed his eyes at the pain. "Bonnie, my little witch," He whispered, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. "No matter what happens, I will never forget you, and if it takes me centuries, I will find a way for us to be together again." He replied, strongly.

Bonnie shook her head, and placed her hands on his chest. "I can't bear the thought of losing you again, Damon." She replied, shaking her head once more. "I thought my life ended when you died, but now…" She continued, knowing he needed to hear this. "Now, I know that it actually began that day." She finished, staring at his chest.

She sniffed, and swallowed down her emotion. "Damon," She whispered, lifting her eyes to his. "Make love to me." She whispered, softly with a pleading tone.

Damon swallowed, and slowly shook his head. "Bonnie," He began, but before he could say another word, she pulled his head down to her lips, and she kissed him.

He felt a surge of lust and love run through his body, and he grasped her as tight as she could take it, and lifted her against his body, and ran them toward other side of the lake, hoping no one would interrupt them.

He pulled back, allowing her time to breathe, and trailed his lips down her neck, to the tops of her breasts, showing from the dress she was wearing. She moaned as his lips moved over her skin, and quickly worked to unbutton his shirt, and ran her fingers over his chest, running her nails over his skin.

He shivered, and lifted his head. He traced her cheek with his right hand, and searched her eyes. He didn't say a word as he gently kissed her lips, and untied the lacings from the front of her dress, and quickly divested her from it, as well as her petticoats.

He lifted his head, and gazed down at her body, and smiled with love shining out of his eyes. "You are perfection." He whispered, tracing her breasts with his right hand.

Bonnie arched into his hand, and moaned as he pulled on her nipples. She bit her bottom lip, and smiled when his lips replaced his fingers, and began to suck gently on her breasts.

Bonnie's veins were on fire, and his lips were driving her to passion, and ecstasy. She moved her hands to his shirt, and pulled it off completely, and smiled as his perfect upper body came into view. "You are perfection too." She whispered, breathlessly.

He smiled, and felt her hands move down his upper body towards his pants, and quickly helped her pull them off.

He smelled her arousal before he went any further, and smiled. He leaned down, and pushed forward into her, and groaned as he sank deep within her.

Bonnie arched her back against him, and moaned in satisfaction. Her power extended outward, and surrounded them in a loving glow.

He moaned as he began to rock within her, and felt his fangs began to extend down. He clamped his eyes shut, and tried to put down his urge to bite, but as the pleasure began to build, he couldn't resist.

"Bonnie, I…have…to…" He panted, groaning in between the thrusts.

Bonnie groaned, and tilted her head to the side, and smiled in mid-pleasure. Giving a nod, she moaned as his head lowered, and his teeth punctured her neck, and he began to drink.

Once the blood hit his mouth, it became too much, and the pleasure hit him in waves, and he lifted his head from her neck, and smiled as she moaned aloud, as her body shook in pleasure, especially after the pleasure from the bite he gave her. They continued to rock against each other, and they moaned, and declared their love as they came down from their high.

As they lay side by side in the grass, Damon frowned at the mark on her neck. "I'm so sorry." He replied, touching the area around the mark.

Bonnie shook her head, and smiled. "It's alright." She replied, and touched his face.

He lifted his left hand to his mouth, and bit down, and held his wrist to her mouth. "Here." He whispered, smiling faintly.

Bonnie hesitated for a brief moment, before taking his wrist to his mouth, and drank his blood. She felt his blood drain down her mouth, and she hummed in pleasure. Slowly, she pulled back from his wrist, and smiled at him. "Thank you." She replied, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him before kissing her lips, tenderly. "Always for you." He whispered, kissing her again.

They returned to the shack a few hours later, and found Stefan lying on the floor with Emily standing over him with a grave look on her face.

"Stefan!" Damon replied, rushing towards his brother, and sighed when he found Stefan still alive. "What did you do?" He asked, glaring at Emily.

Emily sighed, and glanced at her niece. "It was necessary for what I have to do." She replied, sadly. She turned her gaze to her niece, and sighed. "I'm sorry, little one." She added, shaking her head.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and glanced at Damon. "Sorry for what?" She asked, moving towards Damon.

Emily lifted her right hand, and looked between them. "There will come a day when you find out the truth, but know that you passed the first test, and the second test will come sooner than you both will expect." She replied, exerting her power, knocking them out.

Walking over to Damon's unconscious body, she placed her left hand over his forehead and her right over Bonnie's, and closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Forget." She moved her gaze to her niece, and removed her hand from Damon's head, and placed it on Bonnie's. "And sleep until the day will come and you will wake, and regain the love that made you stay." She whispered, tearfully.

And so their story truly begins…

Over one hundred years later, at the place where they died, they will remember, but will they be the same?

* * *

**Please be kind in your reviews!**

**Next Chapter: They regain their memories, and find out the truth behind Emily's words, but at what cost?**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Another Beginning

**Sorry for the semi-wait, so much going on with me at the moment, it's kind of hard to find time to write, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I should tell you, readers, this chapter is going to seem rushed, but there is a reason. I have a plan for this story, so this chapter was needed to be a little rushed to get to the end, and when you reach the end, you'll find out why.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**One Hundred and Seventy years later**

Sheila Bennett stood in the witches' house with her hands outstretched over the coffin, and began the incantation. This day had been coming for as long as she could remember, and she knew that she was the only one who could do this spell.

For almost two centuries, the Bennetts were the guardians of the house and of the precious treasure that lay sleeping within.

Now, it was time to awaken the sleeping treasure for it was time for him to return. The Spirits had told of this day and of the day where they would be reunited, but the latter would not happen until three years after they would meet again, unless fate intervened, which meant they would regain their memories sooner than predicted. Sheila hoped for the latter, as did the Spirits.

It was risky, Sheila knew, but the story of their love had transcended through the Bennett line, and it would be worth it to reunite the two lovers who risked everything for a love they knew would last because it was true and pure.

As the house began to shake around her, she closed her eyes, and continued the incantation. She felt a presence beside her, and slowly her eyes opened, and she saw a dark skinned woman in a tan dress and bonnet standing next to her, helping her with the spell.

She closed her eyes once again, and felt the coffin move. She opened her eyes, and watched at the lid slowly open beneath her to reveal the woman she knew rested beneath the lid. She smiled at the beauty of the woman with an oval face, long brown hair, and an antebellum tan dress.

She knew the next spell had to be done someplace else for that was the way it needed to be. She lifted her gaze to the woman next to her, and smiled. "It's done."

The woman smiled and approached the coffin. "Take care of her, Sheila." She replied, touching the girl's face gently. "She will not remember her past, but she will remember her family." She added, standing back from the coffin.

"I will, Emily." Sheila remarked, as the woman disappeared from the room. Turning to the young girl, she smiled. "Welcome back, Bonnie Bennett."

**~XX~**

He didn't know what drew him back to Mystic Falls, but something called to him, and meeting a woman who reminded him of the one woman he despised was just the icing on the dull cake to him.

He approached the house that was built on the land his father used to own, and he frowned. No matter how much he despised his father, he did treasure the land.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

He stilled, and slowly turned around to see a face he had not seen in a decade leaning against a tree. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little brother." He replied, opening his arms outward.

Stefan smirked, and pushed away from the tree, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm your only brother, Damon." He replied, approaching his dark haired brother.

Damon smirked. "That's debatable." He replied, glancing to the house.

Stefan chuckled, and bowed his head. "Are you going to answer my question?" He asked, lifting his eyes to Damon.

Damon smiled, and shook his head. "Always so serious, aren't you, Stefan?" He asked, stepping closer.

The brown haired vampire shook his head, and chuckled once more. "Only when I want an answer," He replied, stepping closer. "Why is my brother, who hates this town, coming back now?" He asked, studying him closely.

Damon sighed, and turned his head. "Can't I come to see my brother?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Stefan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You never come to see me unless you want something, Damon." He answered, studying his brother intently.

Damon opened his mouth, and placed his right hand over his chest in mock hurt. "I'm hurt, Stefan." He stated, though Stefan didn't buy it.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked again.

Damon nodded his head, and smirked devilishly. "Well, strange as it may sound, I did want to check up on my little brother, Stefan." He stated, curtly.

Stefan nodded, pursing his lips. "Okay," He replied, softly, knowing something else was going on with his brother.

Damon smiled, and turned to head to the house. "You don't believe me, do you?" He asked, as they came closer to the house.

Stefan shook his head. "Not a chance in hell." He replied, firmly. "But for what it's worth, I am glad to see you again." Stefan added, glancing at his brother.

Damon smirked, and clasped his brother on the shoulder. "So am I." He whispered, as they entered the house. "Zach, what's new?" He asked when a tall man opened the door for them to enter.

Zach, a semi-tall man with dark colored hair, and a face that resembled Damon and Stefan's combined, smiled faintly, and motioned for the brothers to enter. "Well, you're here for starters." He answered finally when Damon hugged him quickly.

Damon chuckled, and headed straight for the drink cart. "Ah, Zach, you do have a sense of humor." Damon remarked, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

Zach shook his head, and smiled as he looked at his other uncle. "He hasn't changed much, has he?" He asked, causing Stefan to shake his head.

"Nope, he hasn't." Stefan remarked, walking towards his brother. "How, uh, how long are you going to be staying this time, Damon?" He asked, taking a glass of scotch Damon handed to him.

Damon shrugged. "Well, gee, I don't know, Stefan." He remarked, causing his brother to smirk at his answer.

"Just promise me one thing, Damon," Stefan began, in a serious tone. "Don't get into trouble." He added, lowly.

Damon smirked, and glared at his brother, playfully. "Now, since when do I listen to you, Stefan?" He asked, mockingly.

"Please, Damon." Stefan responded, seriously.

Damon swallowed down the rest of his drink, but didn't say a word as he put the glass down and headed out of the room towards the stairs. He made it to his room, and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he walked over to the four poster bed, and sat down. He turned his head to see a picture by his bed, and remembered when he had taken it.

Taking it in his hand, he smiled as the picture revealed a time when he and his brother where human. Damon had his Army uniform on, and his arm was wrapped around his brother, playfully, but something was hidden in the photo, and Damon could never understand what that was, nor could he remember it.

For hidden in Damon's eyes, was a look of sadness and despair, and he could not remember why.

**~XX~**

"Are you ready yet, Bonnie?" A cheerful voice called on the other side of the door.

Bonnie glanced down at her attire, and once again looked in the mirror. Her hair was long, and halfway down her back, but instead of curls it was straight, with a slight wave. She was wearing skinny black jeans with black flats, and a flowery tan spaghetti strapped tunic with a blue sweater over the top. She shook her head, and sighed.

Something was missing, and she didn't know what that something was. Turning from the mirror, she grabbed her backpack from the chair beside the door, and opened the bedroom door to reveal a semi-frustrated blonde girl.

"Sorry, Caroline." She whispered, shyly, stepping out of the bedroom.

Caroline's face melted into an understanding look, and she shrugged. "No problem, we still have time to get to school." She replied, grabbing Bonnie's arm, and linking with hers. "Now, since it's your first day, I should warn you, Elena is coming back, and a word to the wise, be prepared." She stated, glancing at Bonnie as they walked through the house to the front door.

"Why should I be prepared for a girl I don't know?" She asked, glancing to her Grams, who smiled at the girls. "Bye, Grams." She called out.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Sheila returned, as the girls left the house.

Caroline paused, and turned to look at Bonnie. "Elena lost her parents before the summer break, and that is sad and all, but…" Caroline trailed off, bowing her head as they made it to her car. "Always remember, what Elena wants, Elena gets." She replied, lowly.

Bonnie read in between the lines, and placed her hand on her newfound friend's arm. "It's okay." She whispered, getting a sweet smile from Caroline before they climbed into the car, and drove to school.

The day went by slowly for both girls, especially Bonnie, but the one bright spot was the other new boy in school by the name of Stefan Salvatore.

In her hazed filled mind, the name began to ring a bell, but for the life of her she couldn't remember, nor could she shake the feeling that she knew him. Though when she shook his hand, images flooded her mind, and it scared her.

As she walked through the door to her home, she was greeted by Sheila, who read the distress on her face.

"Tell me, child." Sheila gently instructed.

Bonnie sat down on the couch, and proceeded to inform her Grams everything that happened that day, and lifted her eyes to find her Grams smiling, but it was not reaching her eyes.

"Bonnie, do you remember what I told you?" She asked, after a moment.

Bonnie sighed, and bowed her head. "Yes, I do, but something keeps me coming back to the name, Salvatore." She replied, shaking her head. "It's like I should know the name, but something is preventing me from remembering." She stated, sadly, standing up, and walked towards her room.

Sheila sighed as she heard the door close behind the little witch, and sighed once again. "She hasn't met him yet." She whispered, shaking her head. "She hasn't yet."

**~XX~**

The days seemed to merge, and go by faster than expected for the residents in Mystic Falls, especially for Bonnie. She walked calmly through the forest, and ended up beside a lake that seemed familiar to her, and in her mind, she saw two people embracing each other beside the lake.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. The images came faster, and harder as she continued to stand still beside the lake.

"You're on private property."

She jumped, and whirled around to find a man leaning against the tree behind her with a smirk on his handsome face. His body was lean and svelte, his black jeans clung to his legs, and his dark colored shirt clung to his upper body like a models would, but that was not what caught her attention. His eyes, though they seemed cold, seemed so familiar, and she seemed entranced by the pale blue eyes.

Damon studied the woman or young girl in front of him, and found her face to be very pleasing and beautiful. Her hair was long, cut to just below her shoulders, her eyes were a bright green hue, a hue that he felt drawn to. He pushed away from the tree, and walked over to her, and smiled even more with each step he took. "You're on private property." He stated, again, catching her green eyes with his.

Bonnie swallowed, and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and wished she could move, but she couldn't. Her feet were stuck to the ground beneath her.

He searched her eyes, and finally had the gumption to move away. Something about this girl drew him to her, and made him want to know more, but he had to resist. She was human, and the only thing she was good for was to eat, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked, moving towards the edge of the lake.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her body, and sighed. "I was just going for a walk, and I came across this place. I didn't mean to intrude." She replied, glancing out towards the lake.

Damon nodded, and inhaled deeply. Something about her blood called to him, but he shook his head quickly. No one's blood had called to him like this. Not for over a hundred years.

The call reminded him of a time long past, but he couldn't quite place it. He closed his eyes, and images flooded his mind. Images he never knew he had. A name entered his mind, and he whispered it out loud.

"Bonnie"

"What did you say?" She whispered, turning to look at him.

Damon opened his eyes, and slowly turned around to look at her. "Nothing," He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and slowly approached him. "No, you said my name." She replied, shaking her head.

Damon's eyes widened slightly. "You should leave." He replied, calmly, but Bonnie could see the anguish on his face.

She knew she should leave, something was telling her to, but somehow she couldn't. Something else, something stronger was telling her to stay. The wind began to blow around them, and she heard a cry being carried on backs of the wind. A cry of anguish and loneliness.

She lifted her eyes to his, and searched them, slowly, silently. "Do I know you?" She asked, in a whisper.

Damon searched her eyes, and felt the connection grow stronger than before. "Do I know you?" He repeated, but it was clear he was serious.

She took a step towards him, and was about to say something when loud cry rang through the woods, causing them to jump apart, and Bonnie to whirl around. "What was that?" She asked, and turned her head to find the mystery man gone, without a word to her or even a name.

Her heart tugged in her chest as she searched for him, but found him gone without a trace.

**~XX~**

They didn't see each other until the day he bumped into her at the Grill. She nearly fell to the ground, but he had caught and steadied her.

"Careful there, green eyes." He replied, smirking as he caught her eyes with his.

Bonnie felt a blush hit her cheeks, and she reached up to touch his arms, which were outstretched in front of her with his hands on her upper arms, and images flooded her mind.

Dark images. Images of blood, pain, anguish, and loneliness. She knew without being told what they were.

She stepped back, and fear filled her face. Turning on her heel, she ran out of the Grill, by passing Caroline, who turned to glance at Damon, who quickly followed the young girl.

She smiled at the sight, and turned to find a tanned girl with long brown hair watching with a look of disappointment on her face. "Looks like Bonnie nabbed the brother." Caroline remarked, moving to sit beside the other girl.

Elena nodded, and turned to see Stefan walking towards them. "I got the other one." She whispered, leaning forward.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and left the table, sadness covering her face. "I got no one."

Meanwhile, Damon found Bonnie trying to open the door to her car, and he smiled. "You're a witch, aren't you?" He asked, approaching her, causing her to jump, and whirl around.

"Leave me alone." She stated, lifting her head higher in defiance.

Damon nodded, and pursed his lips. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me, green eyes." He stated, watching her sag slightly.

"And what about yours?" She asked, a strong attitude entering her voice.

"What about mine?" Damon asked, smirking.

"You're a vampire." Bonnie stated, remembering her Grams telling her about everything supernatural, and the family she had come from.

Damon smiled, and stepped closer. "Now, why would I tell you that?" He asked, slowly stepping closer.

She shook her head. "You didn't have to tell me." She began, watching him closely. "I saw it." She added, watching him smile even bigger.

Damon nodded, slowly, and stopped a few feet away from her. "And just what are you going to do about it?" He asked, searching her green eyes.

She backed up against her car. "Nothing." She stated, lifting her chin higher.

He scoffed, and shook his head. "Um, all witches hate vampires." He replied, stepping even closer.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not me and not my family." She replied, shaking her head.

"And just who is your family, green eyes?" He asked, smirking.

She lifted her head higher, and held his eyes. "Bennett. I'm Bonnie Bennett." She replied, with pride in her tone.

Damon's world hit a stalemate, as the words leaked into his soul. He had heard of the name, or at least he thought he did, but he couldn't be sure. Something tucked at his mind, and heart at the name, but he quickly shut it down. "Pleasure to meet you, Bennett." He replied, extending his hand. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He added, taking her hand in his, and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Bonnie felt a sense of déjà vu, as his lips touched the back of her hand, but she brushed it off, and smiled in return.

**~XX~**

The days drifted into a year and then two years, and finally to three, and while their friendship had been tested at times, they remained friends, and even when Damon had begun to feel an attraction to Elena Gilbert, Bonnie stayed his friend, even though her heart killed her from the inside.

Damon never told Bonnie the reason behind helping Elena, and always going for her, and saving Caroline, and so forth was because he was scared. Scared of falling in love with Bonnie, but he had failed. He had fallen in love with her, and he hated that he had fallen for the Bennett witch, but he couldn't stop.

He had saved her best friend, Caroline, but it had resulted in Caroline becoming a vampire. He had rescued Elena from the Original Klaus, but had regretted it for it had nearly cost Bonnie her life.

Everything he had done was for Bonnie Bennett, and he regretted some of the things, because they had tested their friendship.

When Bonnie died, saving the others, Damon had done everything he could and more to bring her back, and when he had accomplished that, he realized how much he needed to let her know what he felt.

The time came when they were faced with the destruction of the Other Side. Standing side by side, Bonnie turned her face to look at him, and didn't care if her love for him showed.

"I'm sure there are a million people you would rather be here with." She began, causing him to look at her, sadly.

"Try a thousand." He retorted, causing her to smile, and he smiled in return.

"Still," She paused, reaching for his hand, and clasped it in her own. "I'm glad it's you." She added, holding his eyes with hers.

He smiled and reached up with his left hand, and caressed her cheek. "So am I, green eyes." He whispered, leaning forward, and placed his forehead on hers.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" She asked in a whisper, but before Damon could respond, a white light engulfed them, and surrounded them like a cocoon.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know that I said that this chapter they would get their memories back, but no worries.**

**Next Chapter: Emily makes another appearance, and Damon and Bonnie remember everything.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Memories

**I apologize for the wait, but this chapter took me longer than I expected to write, not to mention, I've had a lot on my mind the past month. Anyway, not to bore you...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The light around them seemed to fade as Damon hung onto Bonnie's hand, making sure she stayed where he was. He felt a warm feeling encase him as the area around them seemed to be full of peace and serenity.

"Welcome, young ones."

They slowly turned their bodies around to find a dark skinned woman in an off white antebellum dress and a tan bonnet. Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she looked closer at the woman, and felt a feeling of recognition fill her soul.

"Emily?" She whispered, as a name entered her mind, though she didn't know why.

Emily smiled, and stepped toward them, glancing at them both. "Oh, my dear niece, it has been too long." She whispered, coming even closer.

Bonnie glanced up at Damon, and saw his face fill with confusion. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked, looking around them once more.

Emily smiled, and followed Bonnie's gaze before focusing on the young couple before her. "There was a decision made long ago, before our time, that two people with a powerful bond be the ones to defeat an ancient evil, stronger than Silas, and even more deadly." She replied, stepping closer.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head, her hand still within Damon's grasp.

Emily smiled, and looked over at Damon with kind eyes. "The Spirits discovered the couple over a century ago, and, with my help, put one to sleep and caused the other to forget." She continued, not answering the question.

Bonnie glanced up at Damon, and caught his eyes for a brief moment before focusing once more on Emily.

Emily reached out her hand, and glanced down at it before lifting her eyes to Bonnie. "Take my hand." She whispered, softly. "It'll be explained." She added, when Bonnie became hesitant.

Damon narrowed his eyes, as Emily held out her other hand towards him. "I don't bite, Damon." Emily replied, with a smirk.

Damon and Bonnie slowly reached out their hands, and as they touched Emily's images began to flood their minds.

Emily smiled as the images began to fill around them. "Remember." She whispered, lowly, but enough for the word to take effect.

The couple gasped in unison as the images came alive with remembrance, and filled them to their souls.

Emily released their hands, and stepped back. Knowing they needed a moment, she slowly disappeared, though neither realized she had gone.

Damon swallowed as the feeling of something being returned filled his soul. Slowly turning his head, he looked at the woman who had stood by him in the past and present. His love, his witch, his Bonnie.

"Bonnie," He whispered, barely making a sound.

Bonnie swallowed as tears filled her eyes, and she slowly turned her head to meet his, and the image of the very first time she met him flooded her mind. "Blue eyes," She returned, tentatively touching his face, feeling the tears escape her eyes, down her face.

Damon's eyes watered and he choked back a sob as he gathered her in his arms. "Oh God." He cried, holding her close to him, scared that something was going to take her from his arms once again.

Bonnie sobbed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him in the same fashion. "It's true. Oh, God, it's true." She whispered, tears falling freely down her face.

Damon nodded, pulling back to look into her green eyes. "All these years, and you were in right front of me." He whispered, touching her face, gently. "I never knew." He whispered, shaking his head, words choking in his throat. "All this time, and I didn't remember." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Neither did I." She whispered, shaking her head. "Neither did I." She whispered, once again.

Damon searched her face, with eyes that seemed starved for the sight of her. "Almost two hundred years" He whispered, shaking his head. "Two hundred years away from the woman who got me through the transition, and loved me despite it all." He added, touching her face with his right hand.

Bonnie smiled and placed her right hand on his chest. "I still do." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Damon smiled, and stroked her face, gently. "Oh, green eyes," He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

No words were spoken, nor did they need to be spoken at that moment, as Damon lowered his head, and placed his lips delicately on hers as if they were touching for the first time. As their lips touched, a wave of love swept over them, a newfound love, a stronger love than before.

Damon deepened the kiss just for a split second before pulling back, and smiled with new recognition at his love before him. "I should have known when I started falling for you, again." He replied, stroking her lips with the pad of his thumb.

She smiled, and felt her face fill with heat at his words. "You fell for me again?" She asked in a low tone, quirking a brow at him.

He smiled, and nodded. "Without my memories, I didn't know, only that something kept drawing me back to you." He answered, swallowing hard.

Bonnie nodded, knowing what he meant, for she had felt the same pull towards him time and time again, though she never understood why, until now.

"But how are you alive?" Damon asked, grasping her upper arms.

Bonnie looked down, and her brow furrowed in semi deep thought. "All I remember was waking up in Grams house, and having semi-new memories of a life that never existed." She answered, absently.

"You were asleep for almost two centuries?" Damon asked, his brow furrowing, trying to understand.

Bonnie nodded, slowly, as if that was the only answer that explained it all. "I suppose." She whispered, distantly.

Damon sighed, and touched her face, gently. "You waited for me." He whispered, choking slightly on the words.

Bonnie smiled, and touched his face. "Oh, Damon, don't you know that I always will." She whispered, cocking her head to the side.

Damon felt his heart fill with joy at her words, and at that moment nothing else mattered, not the Other Side coming down, or the fact that they had been separated for nearly two centuries. The only thing that mattered at that moment was standing in front of him, and he was not going to lose her again.

Bonnie read the joy on his face, and his determination, and knew exactly what he was thinking. Her heart pounded in her chest with renewed hope, and she knew that none of this mattered, only him. As her mind replayed the events over the last three years, she began to understand what Damon meant a few moments ago. "Everything you did," She began, catching his blue eyes with her green ones. "Everything was for me, wasn't it?" She asked, watching the mischievous glimmer appear in his eyes. A gleam he had obtained over the years of being alone.

He stroked her face, and smiled as she leaned into his hand, just as she did nearly two hundred years ago. "Yes," He answered, simply, watching her smile brighter.

"And everything with Elena?" She asked, wanting to know the truth.

He shook his head. "I never loved her, Bonnie, and she knows it." He answered, dipping his head. "I love you, always have, and always will." He whispered, dropping his voice down an octave, making her shiver at the love and seductive way he spoke.

"I love you." She whispered, clutching his black shirt with her hands. "Oh, my love." She whispered, shaking her head, as tears fell down her face.

Damon knew what she was trying to say, and he knew the only way he could express what he was feeling was to hold her. Taking her in his arms, he did just that.

"Congratulations, you passed the second test."

They turned their heads to find Emily standing beside them with a smile on her face. Damon pulled back slightly, a look of curiosity on his face. "What test?" He asked, glancing down at Bonnie, whose arms were still wrapped around his waist.

Emily glanced at her niece, and then back at Damon. "The test of gallantry" She answered, calmly. "You sacrificed so much to ensure the safety of the one you love without even knowing about your past." She explained, with a kind smile.

Damon lifted his left hand, while his right hand remained around Bonnie's waist. "So let me get this straight, you wiped our memories, and took away our lives and love for a damn test." He stated, roughly.

Bonnie placed her right hand on his chest, in some effort to calm him.

Emily smiled at her niece's actions. "Yes," She stated, simply.

Damon growled, and moved to take a step towards the woman who caused all of his heartache. "I spent the past two hundred years, alone, and empty with no one in my life." He stated, tears forming in his blue eyes. "No one!" He shouted, tears becoming more visible by the second. "You took away the woman I love more than anything, the one woman who understood me, all for some damn test!" He shouted, veins forming underneath his eyes.

Bonnie's heart tugged in her chest, and she did her best to let him know that she was there now, by stepping forward, and grasping his hand, sighing when he returned her grasp.

Emily sighed, and closed her eyes at the pain in Damon's voice. "I'm sorry for that, Damon, I really am." She began, clasping her hands in front of her. "But it was not my idea to separate the two of you for so long." She added, glancing around them.

Damon scoffed, and shook his head. "Well, forgive me if I don't believe you." He replied, roughly.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered, watching her Aunt with a hurtful expression on her face.

"When you passed the first test, the Spirits felt it was time for the second test." Emily stated, trying to remain calm.

"What was the first test?" Bonnie asked, after a moment.

"Acceptance."

Bonnie moved her eyes to find Damon glaring at Emily, and lowered her eyes as she remembered the moment after he turned. "I accepted him." She whispered, as Emily smiled and nodded.

Damon turned his head, and looked at her as the words drifted to his ears. He caught her eyes as she lifted hers to his, and for a moment they began to understand what Emily meant.

"The first test was for Bonnie, specifically, and the second was for Damon." Emily continued, breaking the moment between the two. "The third and final test will be for both of you." She added, calmly.

Bonnie felt her heart tug in her chest as something told her that this last test will not be easy. "What is the third test?" She asked in a low tone.

Emily smiled, sadly. "I'm afraid it's a test that I can't reveal." She replied, shaking her head.

Damon's hold on Bonnie tightened at the answer, and tried to control his temper. "What about the Other Side?" He asked, struggling with the words.

Emily sighed, and glanced at Bonnie. "The Other Side is stabilized, for the moment, though I don't know for how long." She answered, without emotion. "The Spirits have taken a few of the ones from the Other Side, and delivered them to their proper judgment." She explained thoroughly.

Bonnie nodded in understanding, and still held onto Damon as she spoke the next question. "What about us?" She asked, nervously.

Emily smiled, and stepped closer to them, sure that Damon was no longer a threat. "That is what the third test will determine, little one." She replied, moving her eyes from Bonnie to Damon. "If you succeed, then your reward will be a gift, if you fail," She paused, her eyes becoming solemn. "If you fail, you will be taken to face judgment, and never see each other again." She finished, sorrowfully.

Bonnie covered her mouth in shock as Emily faded from their sight, leaving them alone in the small void.

**~X~**

Damon watched as Bonnie wrapped her arms around her person, and closed her eyes. He wanted so much to comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he wasn't going to lie to her. He didn't know if it was going to work. He didn't know if they would survive this.

All he had was the memory of what used to be, and even now, he wasn't sure if it would be the same as before.

"We've changed."

His eyes widened as her words hit him. Slowly, Bonnie turned around to face him, and sighed. "We've changed, Damon." She repeated, watching him swallow.

He sighed, and bowed his head. She was right. They had changed. He was a killer, and she was a strong independent woman.

Bonnie shook her head, and seemed to read his thoughts. "I don't care, Damon." She whispered, though he heard her just the same.

He lifted his head, and caught her eyes. She approached him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't care what you've done." She replied, shaking her head.

Damon sighed, and lowered his head. "You're right, green eyes." He whispered, keeping his head down. "We have changed." He added with regret.

Bonnie smiled, and ran her right hand down his face, lightly brushing his skin. "I didn't mean it in that way, Damon." She whispered, causing him to lift his face to look at her. "I meant we have changed in by getting stronger." She continued, stroking his face, lightly. "I fell in love with you, Damon, since I met you the second time, even after I knew about the two hundred years as an emotionless vampire." She added, trying to get through to him. "All that mattered and still matters is who you are now, and that is the man who sacrificed so much for me, something nobody has ever done before." She whispered, stroking his hair, smiling when he lifted his eyes to hers. "I still love you, and I don't think I'll ever stop." She added, softly, watching his eyes fill with tears.

Damon swallowed down the emotion he was feeling, and closed his eyes. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around her waist, and buried his face on her stomach. "The second time I saw you, I couldn't figure out why your blood called to me." He whispered, in a quiet sob, pulling back, slightly to lift his eyes to hers. "Then I realized it wasn't just your blood," He continued, shaking his head. "It was you." He sniffed, and moved his hands to her waist, slowly bringing her down to sit on his lap. "You called to me every time I saw you, and I never understood why." He lifted his left hand and brushed it across her face. "Somewhere deep inside, I remembered you." He added, holding her eyes with his.

"That's why you said my name by the lake that day." She whispered, with a small smile.

He smiled in return, but kept his eyes focused on hers. "I didn't know why, but your name stayed in my soul, Bonnie." He whispered, threading his fingers through hers.

"So did yours, Damon." She whispered, glancing down at their joined hands. "Your name continued to play with my thoughts and my heart." She added, rubbing her thumb over his hand.

Damon smiled, and placed his head on her shoulder, while she placed hers on his head. They remained silent for a long time, both knowing that it was enough they were together.

"Emily said she had no choice." Bonnie whispered, after a few moments, lifting her head.

Damon lifted his head, and lifted his eyes to gaze into hers. He saw the look on her face, and he knew something was on her mind. "Bonnie?"

She sighed and moved her eyes away from his. "She said there was an evil that was stronger than Silas, and even more deadly, and that we were the ones who had to stop it." She replied, in a distant voice.

Damon sighed, and dipped his head a fraction. "What are you getting at, Bonnie?" He asked, his heart beginning to tug in his chest.

Bonnie turned her head, and dipped her head, placing her forehead on his. "What I'm getting at, Damon, is there is always something trying to tear us apart." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

His forehead crinkled against hers, and his breathe touched her face as he exhaled. "I promise you, Bonnie, nothing will ever tear us apart again, not as long as I draw breathe." He vowed, strongly.

Bonnie smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "I promise you the same." She whispered, strongly, pulling her head back, to gaze down into his eyes. With a smile on her face, she leaned forward, and placed her lips on his.

Damon shivered at the contact, and realized he had truly missed this, and they had so much to catch up on, after two hundred years.

Opening her mouth, slightly, Bonnie began to explore his mouth with her tongue, and sighed as his lips became fueled with passion and love. She shivered against him, and pressed her body as close as she could in the position she was in.

She pulled up, needing air, and moaned as his lips grazed her neck, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Damon," She whispered, breathlessly.

"Bonnie," He returned, moaning her name against her skin like a man thirsty for water. "Two hundred years, away from you, I thought I would go insane, and I didn't know why." He muttered, spreading kisses along her neck and up to her lips once more.

She smiled against his lips, and nodded. "So did I." She whispered, opening her mouth to allow him access, her body shivering at the contact.

Her fingers threaded through his raven hair, and his right hand trailed up to her brown hair, while his left lifted her flowing top to graze the skin of her back.

They pulled back, panting as they took in each other's presence. They wanted to continue, to strip down, and possess each other after two hundred years, but they knew Emily was going to return soon, and even though they hated the notion, they knew it was for the best.

"I want you." Bonnie whispered, searching his dazed eyes.

"And I want you." He returned, smiling at the shiver of her body against his.

"Well, it's a good thing you are going back, then."

They turned their heads, and found a smiling Emily standing a few feet away from them.

"Aunt?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head to the side, still panting from the kiss.

Emily smiled brighter, and nodded to the young couple. "The Spirits are sending you back to the world of the living, my dear niece." She replied, stepping closer.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked, narrowing his blue eyes.

Emily's brow furrowed slightly, but it only lasted for a moment before she continued. "The only catch, Damon, is when you return, you will face uncertainty from your friends, and even though, upon your return, Stefan will remember, there will be others who will not understand, and try to come between you." She explained, watching Damon's face, carefully. "I warn you; the road ahead is full of many trials, but nothing will compare to the test you face when the Spirits deem it so." She replied, in a small riddle.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and her mind began to fill with many questions. "What about the evil you said we had to battle?" She asked, lowly, but firmly.

Emily frowned, and a look of sadness flittered across her face. "I do not know when the evil will arise, but I do know the test and this evil will walk hand-in-hand." She replied, sadly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "For once, can you give a straight answer?" He asked, nearly shouting.

Bonnie sighed, and turned her gaze to her aunt, who only smiled at Damon. "That is the only answer I can give you, Damon. I wish it could be more." She replied, lifting her head to gaze above her. "The time has come." She whispered, lowering her head, and smiled at her niece. "Remember, little one, stay true to your heart, and everything will turn out just fine." She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you both." She added, as another white light began to encompass them once again.

Damon groaned, and shook his head. "It sounds like a damned Disney song." He muttered before light encompassed them once more.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I had mixed feelings about how their memories returned, and this was final result. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I won't say when the next chapter will be ready to be uploaded, because I have a lot on my plate right now. All I ask is that you please be patient with me.**

**Next Chapter: Their return will have consequences, and not just for them, but for their friends as well.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
